Amy and Rory's Real and Dangerous Honeymoon
by The Vampie Doctor
Summary: The Doctor Takes Amy and Rory on thier honeymoon to visit the Harry Potter world But... It doesn't Quite go the way they planned... especially with the twist i add to it... Harry Potter   year 7  I come up with crap summaries don't i...LOL
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this is my first Story... 11th Doctor _(Who I think is the best looking so far... Lol.)_**

**Harry Potter: Year 7… Doctor Who: The girl who waited The most recent episode to the day I start this...lol _(oh a lot of dot dot dot's? okay?) _**

**Uhm... I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter... I don't think anyone on this website does but oh well. Here's the story...**

**Chapter 1: What The Bloody Hell Is That thing?**

A small blue box floated among the stars... But the inside is not what you would expect. If you see a small box you would expect the inside to be small but not this box. The interior... _**well you know already I'm not going to bother with this. Haha **_

In the control room Amy Pond's hair bounced as she came down the steps up to The Doctor...

"Where and When are we going today?" She said Impatiently.

"We leave to somewhere when your boyfriend is ready. So stop asking me! Ask him..." The Doctor said for the billionth time that day.

"Aw, are you Mr Grumpy face again?" Amy smiled. Rory came in before he could answer.

"Right then... Honeymoon time I never could find the right place could I?" The Doctor said.

"Oh no, not another Honeymoon Doctor really, we're fine." Rory groaned.

"Trust me this time will be amazing." The Doctor said while jumping flicking switches and twirling around. "Not been here in YEARS! Doubt anyone will remember me... Had a different look back then."

"But you said it would be amazing to go to that place... Oh what was it... But then you totally forgot about it to answer a message saying 'save me from the monsters,' and then I got turned into a dolly." Amy moaned.

"HOLD IT!" The Doctor shouted. Amy and Rory froze and turned to each other confused.

"First of all you're wrong, he had manners and said please at the start even had managed to send me it through the Psychic because he was an alien. Second... I'm sure I had a code made so I could say it and BAM! The Tardis would fly herself to... well its a surprise for you two." He said pointing at them at the last part.

"Or you could just say it and tell us where we are going?" Rory suggested.

"No Rory Whats the point in that I have to at least surprise you I mean I bet you wouldn't be able to guess." The Doctor said still flicking some controls.

"As long as it isn't that... Uhh...Whats it called again Appalapachia?" Amy Had managed to confuse them for a second before Rory said

"Oh, right... That place where you were old right? Yeah not that place, never go there again!"

"2010-HP19NOV-7TDH." The Doctor said loudly.

"I'm sorry What!" Amy asked.

"The code!" The Doctor said grinning just as the Tardis started to control its self.

"You weren't joking about that were you?" Amy laughed.

"Nope, come on Pond I don't _always_ lie!" The Doctor said

"Uhh, yes you do." Rory said. "And was that part it sounded a date like a time or something?"

"Um... how long will it take?"Amy said over him noticing how slow the levers were moving.

"Oh just about 5-10 more minutes you see it takes longer but it gets us preciously where we want."The Doctor said. "Hopefully I wont loose all my power like last time." He muttered but Amy heard.

"Doctor what do you mean you lost all power last time you went, I don't want to end up stuck there!"She shouted.

"No, no everything's fine. I um, I knew you would hear me it was just a joke." The Doctor said pretending to smile a little. Just then the Tardis shook violently throwing Amy, Rory and The Doctor all over the place.

"Just a joke eh? Well explain what just happened or has it just got your driving style?" Amy laughed holding onto a leaver.

"Oh... Shut up!" The Doctor said annoyed. Then the shaking stopped and everything was better again.

"Maybe we've landed?" Rory suggested.

"Maybe we have." The Doctor said "Or maybe it stopped working and if we open the door we would be sucked into the time vortex." The Doctor continued just as Rory was about to open the door.

"Wait What!" Rory said taking a step back.

"Oh I'm only joking come on.." The Doctor said jumping out. Amy laughed then followed dragging her husband. Once outside, The Doctor turned smiling.

"Look who I've found." He said. Amy and Rory looked past him and saw none other than Harry, Ron and Hermionie. Their jaws dropped and they couldn't speak they were in to much of a shock. The Doctor just stood smiling at them all.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm er... John Smith?... this is Amy and Rory Pond!" The Doctor Replied.

"Um what? And its Williams, She takes my name that's how it works." Rory said.

"No it's not." The Doctor snapped back. Harry, Ron and Hermionie got their wands out and held them up.

"What'dya think?"Ron whispered. "Death eaters... form You-Know-Who?"

"Most likely... Rubbish ones by the looks of it." Harry whispered.

They all held up their wands and The Doctor's face changed from really exited.

"Uh... what are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Uh well you death eaters aren't you? I mean who else would wear a bow-tie?" Ron said.

"Oi... Bow-ties are cool." The Doctor said fixing the bow-tie.

"We should ask you a bunch of questions or something this is really weird." Harry said.

"Oh good you not going to hurt us because I was starting to think that. You know with the wands and... stuff." The Doctor said smiling again and pushing one of their wands out the way.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" Ron nearly shouted pointing at the Tardis.

"Its the Tardis!" The Doctor said.

Harry, Ron and Hermionie looked at each other with the same confused look.

"What on earth is a Tardis?" Harry said.

"Well, that's the thing really isn't it that's all anyone ever wants to know 'what's a Tardis' Ha!" The Doctor replied. "Well, all I'll tell you is that's how we got here."

Harry, Ron and Hermionie raised their wands again.

"I don't mean that's all we will EVER tell you... I mean it depends on the question really."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron just came out with.

"We already told you." Rory said.

"Yeah, Amelia Pond, Rory Pond and Me... Er John Smith." The Doctor said smiling.

"Its Amy actually." Amy moaned.

"And its not Pond its Williams!" Rory said.

"Oh... shut up.!" The Doctor said.

"He's just joking." Whispered Amy to Rory.

"So when's the wedding?" The Doctor asked. Amy and Rory looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh you're here for the wedding, you could have said course now I just feel stupid." Ron said laughing.

"Ron? How can you just trust them like that they might not be here for that." Hermionie said.

"Oh don't listen to her."Ron said. "This way!" He then started to lead the way...

"Uhm Doctor why did you say your name is John Smith?" Amy whispered.

"Because Amy... I came here year's ago, so they might already know me, if not they will try to find out who I really am and I can't be bothered with that right now." The Doctor told her.

"Uh so who's wedding and what if they keep, Well you know... Questioning us and they start to hate us I mean practically everything hates you Doctor."Rory said.

"Why did you call him Doctor? Isn't he called John Smith?" Hermionie asked turning to face them stopping Harry and Ron.

"Thanks Rory nice going." Amy whispered.

"Uh... well I'm A Doctor that's all. You know the fixing peopley one. Peopley? Is that a word...?"The Doctor said. "Still your right he should have called me John Smith instead... Were not at work Rory!" The Doctor shouted at Rory. Rory got a fright then started to relax realizing what the Doctor was trying to do.

"Yeah, Sorry... John?..." Rory said slowly. Harry Ron and Hermionie started whispering together.

"Sounds like muggles. We want proof... about the wedding... lets see your invite"Hermionie said with Ron nudging her.

"Ah right then here we go." The Doctor said pulling out the Psychic paper.

"Uh is that meant to say something?" Harry asked. "All I see is wavy lines."

"Same." Ron and Hermionie agreed.

"Ah right... Oops! I forgot that doesn't work here..." The Doctor said putting it away. He started to worry when Harry, Ron and Hermionie put up their wands again.

"They don't have any proof and you were believing them." Hermionie said glaring at Ron.

"Well then miss smarty pants what do we do with them?" Ron said also glaring.

"Well I think we should take them back to your house, Question them and that blue box thing put it somewhere they can't get to until we know everything." Hermionie said.

"The Tardis?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes... that... thing." Hermionie said.

"NO! Leave it alone."The Doctor shouted. Running over to it. Amy and Rory ran over to him.

Harry, and Ron ran after them wands up at them against the box. Hermionie was looking at it from every angle, sort of studying it.

"The Tardis will be fine. It always is. You always say that why you worrying now." Amy said.

"Because the Tardis only has half power sure no one can get in but this means she's easier to you know... Destroy."The Doctor said. "Then what would I do?"

"Wait would that mean we wouldn't get home?"Rory said.

"Actually you can get home. How far away are we from Leadworth?" The Doctor asked the Trio.

"Uh, Hermionie Where's Leadworth?" Ron shouted.

"I don't know Ron!" Hermionie shouted back. "Why?"

"They want to know." Harry explained.

"But we're the ones wanting the answers!" Hermionie exclaimed.

"Ugh I thought this was going to be a quick kidnapping explaining thing not taking so long." Rory moaned.

"Uh, Rory!" Amy said hitting him. The Doctor laughed at them.

"The Burrow... now?"Harry suggested.

"Yep." Ron agreed. They started to lead them off and into the burrow. Harry levitated the Tardis with them even into the same room.

**And I'm finishing it there... And I don't really know what to say... Wait till the next chap comes out I have great ideas already... lol**

**_SEE YOU NEXT TIME!_**

_**Review to tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2:THEM AGAIN!

**Hey Readers. So new chapter... and OMG I couldn't stop laughing at the doctor who episode and the confidential. Matt Smith and JC lol their video for confidential. And the whole Ilove you Craig! In the episode... too funny! **

**Right so on with the chapter...**

**Chapter 2: Them Again!**

"Sit down and shut up!" Ron told them as they finally got to the Burrow. Amy huffed dragging Rory down as she sat. But the Doctor didn't want to just sit around.

"Where's my Tardis?" He asked.

"Hey, we said sit quietly!" Hermionie said as Ginny, Fred, George, Molly and Arthur came in.

"What's going on? Do we need to get the Ministry involved?" Molly asked.

"No! No need for the Ministry!" The Doctor nearly shouted as he jumped up.

"Someone doesn't like the Ministry of Magic." Amy whispered to Rory who laughed out loud causing everyone to look at them.

"I don't feel like dealing with this stuff right now!" Arthur said sitting down turning on the tv.

"OK dear." Molly said sitting with him.

"So who are they?" Ginny asked.

"Death eaters?" Fred and George said.

"We don't know!" Hermionie told them. "So who are you?" she said to the Doctor.

"We have told you 2 time's already!" He moaned. "I'm John Smith... and this is Amy and Rory Pond!"

"Williams! How many times it's Williams!" Rory snapped.

"Alright already... you couldn't stop doing that could you... Er John?" Amy said.

"No because it's Pond, Pond sounds better!" The Doctor said smiling.

"What the?" Arthur suddenly shouted. "What's this Crap? where's my TV programme gone?" he moaned. The Doctor jumped up again and ran through before they could stop him. His smile vanished when he saw the screen.

"Oh no!" He muttered.

"What is it?" Amy called running through.

"The Doctor." He replied.

"What? What do you mean?" Amy said looking at the screen.

"He's the Doctor!" The Doctor said seriously.

"Yep that's me." The TV doctor said.

"What the?" Amy started.

"Can you pause your TV?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes I do." The TV Doctor said.

"I thinks so why?" Arthur asked.

"I can't... I can't deal with that right now since they are trying to Question us if that's in the background ill not be able to focus." He tried to convince him without telling the whole truth.

"Yep, and this!" The TV Doctor cut in.

"What is it? Uh... John?" Rory shouted through.

"It's a TV recording of The Doctor!" The Doctor Replied.

"Oh, Wait what?" Rory shouted coming through with Harry, Hermionie, Ron , Ginny, Fred and George.

"Who is that? On the TV?" Harry asked.

"I'm A Time traveller, Or I was, I'm stuck, in 1969." The TV replied.

"Were stuck! All of space and time he promised me! now, I've got a job in a shop! I have to support him!" Said a girl on the TV.

"Martha!" The TV Doctor moaned.

"So there have been people before us!" Amy cried. "You so do lie!" but before the doctor could reply.

"Quite Possibly." TV said.**(lol)**

"That was funny."Rory laughed.

"Turn it off!" The Doctor moaned.

"'Fraid so." TV said.

"I want to see all of this!" Amy said shaking her head.

"Hey! We need to question you lot back through NOW!" Ron shouted.

"38!" The TV said.

"did he say he was a time traveller?" Ginny asked.

"Oh will you please turn it off!" The Doctor shouted everyone suddenly turning to him. "If you don't I will." he said simply getting the sonic out. "No? Fine ill turn it off." he said pointing the sonic at the TV turning it off in mid sentence.

"People don't understand time it's-" Was all the TV managed.

"Hey!" Fred and George shouted.

"I wanted to know everything he sais!" Amy laughed a little.

"I know everything HE sais and believe me its boring... and Amy you definitely wouldn't like it, and we should Go like now!" The doctor mumbled. Walking towards the door and turning realizing that they all had their wands out.

"Sit down now all 3 of you!" Hermionie said. Amy sighed pulling Rory into a seat again. The Doctor just sat impatiently.

"Oh, right... Questions."The Doctor mumbled. "Great."

"Ether you answer truthfully or we put a truth spell on you and ask the Questions." Ron said.

"So who would like to answer first?" Harry asked.

"Me... I guess." The Doctor mumbled. "Since I would take longest."

"No! Let one of us go first!" Amy said.

"Yeah!" Rory sighed.

"So just confirm your names first." Said Hermionie with a pen and paper.

"Amy Pond."Amy said.

"Rory Williams, and we're married." Rory said slowly reaching for Amy's hand to hold.

"I'm... The Doctor." The Doctor sighed rubbing his forehead.

"You said John smith!" Amy snapped. "You told us to call you that and now you're giving up with it? oh, that's just great!"

"Amy! Please they would get The Doctor as an answer for my name eventually anyway! They said they would use a truth spell and really you want me to go about saying the truth all the time?" The Doctor replied.

"Oh, Your right... if you always told the truth that would be bad." Amy said.

"Why would it be bad?" Rory asked.

"He told Daleks a jammy dodger was a Tardis self destruct button and they believed him." Amy whispered to him.

"Oh!" Rory sighed. "Right."

"Uh... What?" Harry said.

"I'm The Doctor! My name is The Doctor... OK!" The Doctor said before looking at Amy. "Your right I'm Mr Grumpy face... again." Amy laughed at him.

"But you told us your name was John smith" Ron said.

"Yes and I lied!" The Doctor said.

"Your called Doctor?" Ginny asked.

"Yes!" The Doctor moaned. "What is it with people and my name!"

"OK, Next question... What is that blue box thing." Hermionie asked.

"It's the Tardis." Amy answered.

"Not IT!... She's... The Tardis." The Doctor said.

"Oh, right yeah." Rory agreed. "When she was that person... and that thing took over and tried to kill me and Amy."

"Yeah, I remember!" Amy said.

"Fine next question. Whats the Tardis?" Ron asked rudely.

"She's a time machine... a broken one at the moment." The Doctor said.

"Yeah right." Harry laughed.

"Are you lot mad or something?" Ron said also laughing.

"Ahem, Time turner." Hermionie coughed to Harry.

"Oh, right."Harry sighed.

"Just tell us everything or... Or... We'll involve the Ministry!"Hermionie said remembering how the Doctor reacted earlier.

"Uhh... well we're not death eaters!" Rory laughed uncomfortably.

"Rory... I don't think that's helping." Amy muttered seeing their wands.

"Right! Lets leave it to him as usual." Rory muttered looking towards the Doctor.

"What? You all want me to answer!" The Doctor sighed. "For me It's a long story..."He twisted in the seat. "You see for starters I'm older than I look."

"Yeah but how much older could you be?"Ron laughed.

"I'm over 900 years old that's how much older."The Doctor said smiling.

"Yeah right, I think we should do a truth spell, Hermionie." Harry said.

"Yeah, I think so too." she replied.

"Oh, great... we tell the truth and they don't believe us!" Rory moaned.

"Uh you know... as long as they can remove the Truth spell after they got the info they need I think ill be fine." The Doctor mumbled.

"OK then...Hermionie..." Ginny mumbled 2 seconds later the truth spell was on all 3 of them.

"So who are you? Tell us everything we Need to know!" Harry said excitedly.

"I'm the Doctor... to be honest that's all you need to know." The Doctor smiled. Only he knew that he hadn't been effected by the spell.

"I'm Amelia Jessica Pond but call me Amy." Amy slowly said.

"I'm Rory Williams. You know we really do travel throught time with him." Rory pointed at the Doctor.

"Yes Rory inside the Tardis. Bigger on the inside!" The Doctor laughed as he watched the two of them carefully as they were the only ones effected.

"He... Smashed my shed! When I was seven!" Amy laughed. "And he didn't notice till we were running away from Prisoner zero! You promised me 5 minutes! I had to wait years for him!"

"Yeah... Sorry about that." The Doctor Mumbled.

"You!" Rory growled. "You stole clothes from the hospital that day! And kept them! Hey your wearing them now!"

"Yeah yeah easy..." The Doctor turned to Harry, Ron and Hermionie. "Can you take the truth spell off now its starting to bug me. Well they are bugging me, Truth is spells don't work on me."

"What!" Amy shouted as she began to get normal thanks to Harry, Ron , Hermionie, Ginny, Fred and George.

"How?... How can a spell not effect you? I'm calling the Ministry!" Ron exclaimed.

"No! Don't call the Ministry!" The Doctor said jumping out his seat to try and stop him.

"Why not!" Hermionie said. "Your clearly a bunch of lunatics and... spells don't effect you... your dangerous!"

"Actually, Not dangerous, Very safe... It's just... the Ministry doesn't like me." The Doctor mumbled. "Long time ago... different face ago they told me I was banned for a specific amount of time... trouble is I can't remember how long exactly... And I was doing a good thing too!"

"What? Why were you banned!"Amy shouted "Why did you take us here if your banned?"

"Why else? Harry Potter of course! I couldn't resist meeting him! Oh and uh... I was banned for trying to destroy specific items..."The Doctor explained.

"What do you mean?" Fred and George asked.

"Amy... Oh, How you hate them... I was trying to delay the Weeping Angels from coming... I set the video from the TV on a timer so that wherever I was I would see it and know to come here and try and stop them..." The Doctor said.

"Doctor... Weeping angels? You can't be serious!" Amy said sitting down.

"What? What do you mean weeping angels?" Ginny asked.

"Statues of angels that are crying... sort of." Amy said.

"Only when you see them. They kill you by displacing you in time. They can't move when you looking at them... That's why I always say... Don't Blink. Because they are that fast, if your standing near one and you blink... "The Doctor didn't finish he was shaking his head.

"Who was the man in the Video?" Hermionie asked.

"Me." The Doctor replied.

"Now we know your lieing... That couldn't have been you."Harry said.

"I'm... I'm not from this planet... I have two hearts... It's complicated... Instead of dying I change everything I become a different person...But that's not important what's important is... making sure no one sees any weeping angels." The Doctor explained.

"Another planet? Yeah right!" Ron laughed.

"Gallifrey, It's far away never mind... It's gone now."The Doctor mumbled.

"Gallifrey? Seriously? Mate you can't even come up with good fake names for planets! Nevermind all the stuff you said earlier about being 900 years old!" Fred laughed.

"And all the stuff about time travel!" George added.

"No one ever believes me do they Pond?" The Doctor said to Amy.

"No... Why do you call me Pond?" Amy asked.

"What is this? Question The Doctor time!" The Doctor snapped.

"Sorry."Muttered Amy. The Doctor sat back down and slowly looked out the window only to stop everything and stare out the window.

"Doctor?" Rory said looking at him.

"Don't Distract me Rory!" The Doctor shouted. "Weeping Angel OUTSIDE!" suddenly turning everyone's attention to it he managed to look away and run outside.

"Don't Blink!" He heard Amy say to Rory and the Harry Potter gang inside.

The Doctor was standing at the door when it was suddenly closer to him.

"Who blinked!" He shouted.

"Rory!" he heard Amy shout. The Doctor laughed while taking out the sonic screwdriver. He scanned the statue and ran back inside.

"Good news or bad news?" He asked everyone staring at the statue.

"Does it matter right now." Amy moaned.

"Right...Good news... It's only got halph power... like the Tardis... Bad news... I don't have any ideas about what to do, How to escape etc." The Doctor halph laughed.

"You what!" Amy shouted in annoyance.

"Don't worry I'll come up with something eventually."The Doctor smiled.

**And I'm finishing the Chapter there... Don't think this is a bad attempt at a cliffhanger... I'm just trying to stick to Around about the same amount in each Chapter... **

_**See you all in next chapter.**_

_**BYE!**_


End file.
